Enrapturing
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Eli has his way with his feisty little undead minx... - oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: Degrassi isn't mine... Must you keep reminding me?

I'm pretty sure you all know what this was inspired by... xD I used words in this that I never wanted to use in a story, just a warning! xD This was fun to write. I promised like 67584 people that I'd have it posted for when they wake up and, well, here it is! It's 5:30 in the morning, I hope all of you are happy. Ahem. xD Because this took me so long to write! I can't even.. xD I started writing it last night, and I just finished NOW. It's like, what the hell? xD I just really hope my hard word paid off. This was kinda a pain to write. And it's a little vulgar, I guess...

* * *

+ **Enrapturing** +

"Come on, I'll let you eat my brain. It'll be **hot**!"

Clare scoffed and stomped away, trying to distance herself from me, but she didn't realize her flaws in that plan. In this costume I've developed speed almost equivalent to that of a vampire's from all those stories; it's unexplainable, but I think it might have something to do with the blood red moon above us as we cut across the parking lot.

Smirking, I caught up to her and grasped her green-tinted wrist in my cold hand, wrenching her towards me. "Do you really think I'd let you get away that easily after ripping out a chunk of my shoulder?" I asked, leaning closer and fanning my breath over her ear. She trembled. "No. No, I wouldn't." I didn't wait for a response, just crashed my lips into her bloody ones, tasting my blood and instantly felt my pants tighten. In no way should I be turned on by the taste of my own blood on Clare's undead lips, but I was and I pulled her tighter against me, grinding my hips into hers. She whimpered against my lips but I didn't let up. My cold hands made their way to the backs of her thighs and lifted her into my arms; she clung to me, arms wrapped around my neck and fingers entangled in my hair, messing it up as her lips now hungrily devoured mine.

She pulled her lips away and started on my neck again, but I stopped her. "Not this time, my little undead minx," I said and claimed her neck, pulling the rough, bloody skin in between my teeth before finally sinking my fangs in. She moaned and threw her head back, fingers clinging tight to my now tousseled hair.

"I thought you...wanted to cuddle," she said between moans and I smirked against her skin, walking us towards Morty, my lips never once leaving her neck as I started to unbutton her uniform. I opened the back door and finally unlatched my teeth from her swollen skin, only to throw her roughly into the back seat. She groaned and sat up, ready to attack but I had her pinned to the floor before she could even move. Her body thrashed beneath mine, inhuman growls bubbling from her throat as she tried to snap her head up to latch back onto my neck. She was restless; her squirming was doing something to my lower half and I was fairly sure I wouldn't be able to hold back for too much longer. "Just...one more bite," she muttered, an animalistic hint to her voice that turned me on more than it should.

"Ah, ah, ah, Edwards," I said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It's my turn to have a little fun." I nibbled the shell of her ear and she shivered against me. My hands found their way to her hair, tugged her and there, then moved down her neck, across her shoulders and danced along her sides. She whimpered underneath me as I tugged the hem of her uniform shirt. Teasingly, I started to unbutton the bottom and worked my way up, allowing my thumb to graze her skin as I did so. In no time I had her shirt wide open and my hands squeezing her breasts beneath her lime green lacy bra. She was biting her lip in the most provocative way, that I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold myself back much longer. So I pulled her up to remove her uniform shirt completely, then found the clasps on her bra and removed that, too. She quickly crossed her arms to cover up- even as the undead, she was still shy and I found that it was very endearing- but I grasped her wrists, pinning them to her sides so I could admire. "Where did that little minx from before go, hm?"

"D-Don't stare, Goldsworthy," she muttered, looking away. "It's rude."

"But you're just so...perfect. Even covered in blood and dead skin." I smirked when she bit her lip nervously. Though I did like this side of Clare, I missed the blush that would normally adorn her face when I said something like that to her when she was _alive_. I know that as soon as the red tint leaves the moon and washes back into white, everything will go back to normal. I won't have this inhuman speed and real fangs; Clare's skin won't be green like it was now so perfectly and _real_. Before blood washed over the moon I was a normal kid in costume, and Clare was a normal girl covered in fake blood and bad makeup. But now I'm not so sure the blood she's covered in is fake, because she was covered before she even bit me.

"You're still staring," she groaned, keeping her eyes focused on the floor of my hearse.

"I prefer the term 'admiring', Edwards," I said with a shrug. Though I was getting impatient. My pants were still tight and she was still gorgeous, just _begging_ for me to take her, to make her moan. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe that you were going to let me eat your brain," she said, boredom laced in her tone, "because it'll be '**hot**'. Or something." There was some kind of glint in her eye that I didn't trust, but at the same time was more turned on than I thought humanly possible. With sudden strength, she had me on my back, her legs on either side of my hips and her mouth latched roughly onto my throat, tearing the skin there. Her hands were everywhere, never stopping for too long in one place, and she managed to rip my shirt open, the buttons flying every which way as she devoured the skin of my neck and shoulder, moving quickly down my chest and stopping at the hem of my pants. Her tongue darted out teasingly, flicking against my naval and circling the skin there before her teeth latched on and I arched my back into her, a loud moan reverberating past my lips.

"Holy- FUCK, Clare!" I groaned, pulling her curls between my fingers for support. Her movements wavered when I tugged on her hair, but then she shrugged away the pain and continued her ministrations on my stomach. Her own hands found their way to the button and zipper of my pants, expertly tugging them open as her mouth unlatched itself from my bloodied skin. She flashed me a smirk before roughly pulling my pants down, leaving my lower half completely exposed and dripping (the pants had been decidedly too uncomfortable with any kind of underwear, so I went without).

I watched as she eyed me up and down, licking her lips. "It looks like it hurts, vampire boy," she whispered and slid up my body slowly, deliberately, purposely letting herself brush my already painful arousal. I hissed and she silenced me with a heated kiss, stealing every thought that I'd had beforehand. Her tongue invaded my mouth while her hand wrapped tightly around my cock, then loosened until all pressure was gone. I groaned into her mouth and she pulled back entirely, a wicked smirk on her face. I missed the warmth. She admired her work, her icy eyes locked on mine as she slid back down my body, brushing against me again. "Does it hurt? Hm?" she asked, fanning her breath right _there_ and I squirmed underneath her, just itching to touch her, to be touched. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Without waiting for a response, Clare's mouth was pressed against the tip of my dick, placing a feather-light kiss there and I let out the breath I wasn't even aware I'd been holding. I couldn't form a coherent word- I could barely even think!- when her tongue darted out to lick the slit, teasing. I could feel her mouth open, her hot breath dancing along my stiff arousal, and then I was in complete bliss, engulfed in her warm, talented mouth.

She took me in as much as she could, but for what she couldn't she wrapped her hand around, pumping in time with the bobbing of her head. This was completely the opposite of anything we've done and I swear to whatever may be holy that this is the most pleasure I've felt in my entire life.

I threw my head back and moaned when teeth grazed the sensitive skin. "CLARE!" I shouted, fisting her hair roughly in my grip and she pulled back completely, smirking. I never knew a smirk could be so fucking hot until I'd seen this girl's smirk. She leaned back down briefly to kiss the head again before sliding lower on my body. Her teeth found my inner thigh and she bit down hard. I still hadn't released so I was still in pain, uncomfortable. I tried to reach for her, but she'd moved so quickly I couldn't. "Clare," I growled and she stopped all movement. Her icy eyes locked on mine and she almost looked scared. A smirk spread across my face as I realized...she no longer had me under her control.

As I slowly sat up, she distanced herself from me, crawling backwards towards the front seats that she had _no time_ to climb over anyway. My smirk widened and I grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to me. "Just where do you think you're going?" I asked as I pinned her beneath me. My hands slowly slid up her legs, grazing her thighs until they slipped under her plaid skirt. I expected cotton, or even lace to meet my fingertips, but instead I found nothing. "Oh? What's this? No panties, Edwards? You really are a little minx, aren't you..."

"A-ah," she trembled beneath me as I teased her clit with my index finger, circling it slowly. Her legs instinctively parted and her back arched, her hands trying to make a grab for anything possible. "O-oh God, Eli..." My thumb took over what my index finger was doing so I could slide my middle finger inside her slowly, torturously. Whimpers fell from her bloodstained lips nonstop, her breathing ragged as now two of my fingers slid in and out of her, and I leaned down to add more because she made the most beautiful noises I'd ever heard.

My fangs grazed her throat, closing around the skin and she moaned fast. She was panting and shaking in my arms and I couldn't have been more proud.

I pulled my hands away and pressed my body to hers, my arousal brushing her still tight opening. The feeling was sensational and I wanted nothing more than to push myself inside her and fuck her the way I've wanted to since I first looked into her blue eyes. She's so fucking gorgeous I can't believe I've held back for so long... I've imagined on many accounts that I'd thrown her on top of Dawes desk and ravaged her beyond repair. For the longest time I've wanted to make her scream my name in immense pleasure and pain, clinging desparately to me, begging for more and more _don't stop_.

Smirk in place, I pressed only the head in, loving the sound of her sharp intake of breath. Even undead she still bit her lip in the most provovative, sexual way...

"Eli," she whimpered, fingers rough and tugging my hair. "Please..."

"Please what?" I asked, teasing. "Please stop? 'I just want to cuddle'?" The frustrated groan she let out was quite possibly the cutest thing I would ever see a zombie girl do. Covered in blood, skin tinted green...and she was still the most adorable, beautiful girl I'd ever met. "Because if all you want to do is cuddle, I'm definitely-"

"Just fuck me, Eli," she almost growled and the sound- the vibration I could feel in her chest- was just so fucking hot that I couldn't handle it anymore. I pressed my lips as roughly to hers as I possibly could and pressed my dick inside her tight opening. She hissed against my lips, clenching her fingers tight in my hair and pulling as hard as she could, but I still kept my lips against hers. I pushed until I felt resistence, finally stopping there. She was tense and I pulled back from the kiss to stare into her eyes.

"Clare-"

"Just- just do it, Eli," she said, clenching her eyes shut tight, preparing for the inevitable pain that I'd be inflicting on her otherwise untouched body. I nodded and forced the rest of my cock in and she screamed, arching into me. "ELI!" her voice cracked and I leaned down to kiss away the tears that I didn't think could come from a supposed zombie, her pained groans dying down to quiet whimpers until finally she was just panting, begging. "Move," she muttered, a demanding tone to her voice that I found completely sexy. I was completely enraptured by the tightness of her walls surrounding me, the way her fingers clung to the hair at the back of my neck, and the string of moans and 'please more's coming from those luscious, kiss-swollen lips.

She didn't have to tell me twice; I was moving with vigor, in and out, in and out, and she was moaning, thrashing and clinging so beautifully that I didn't dare close my eyes for a second, for fear of missing a single facial expression.

Her eyes were closed, mouth wide in endless breaths and I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and claimed her lips in my own. My fangs pierced her bottom lip, drawing more delicious blood for me to quench my hunger for her with and she moaned into my mouth, darting her tongue out to meet my fangs. I pulled back quickly, not wanting to tear her lip wide open, and moved to her neck, kissing her throat before grazing my teeth down, leaving a trail of blood in its' wake. Moving down, I nibbled on her collarbone before heading lower until I reached her breasts. I kissed the valley between them before moving to the right to attack her left nipple between my teeth. She hissed, feeling the tip of my fang graze her breast, and tugged roughly on my hair, though the pain didn't faze me. "E-Eli..!" she yelled when my hips picked up the pace and my left hand reached down to circle her clit slowly, sensually. I was close and by the way she tightened around me, she was too.

"Come for me, Clare," I whispered against her skin and she shivered the way my lips moved over her sensitive, exposed nipple. I moved to the other one, flicking my tongue over the hardened nub before penetrating the center of the skin with one fang. Her chest arched into me and she cried out my name. That was all I needed and I was suddenly finished too, screaming her name.

I collapsed on top of her, but kept hold of my body weight by holding my torso above her with my forearms. We panted, catching our breath, and I trailed feather-light kisses along her forehead, cheek, eyelids, neck, shoulders...everywhere but her lips. I enjoyed teasing her. "Are you alright?"

I felt her nod and I closed my eyes in complete bliss, kissing her softly on the lips as I pulled out finally. We both missed the warmth our intimate bodies provided.

Rolling onto my back, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her so she was laying half on top of me, her head nestled in the crook of my neck while my chin rested atop her tousseled curls. We were silent, just basking in the feeling of _claiming_ each other. She was mine, and I was hers. I'd just claimed Clare Edwards for real; she could only belong to me now.

I was the first to break the silence. "I was right, you know," I said, my cocky tone now back and I smirked, kissing the top of her head.

"About what?" she muttered sleepily, unmoving.

"It was pretty damn hot when you ate my brain, you feisty little undead minx, you."

* * *

Was this ending good? I was going to add Clare being all, "Eli, shut up" and then kissing him, but I liked ending it with what Eli said. xD

I'm not too happy with how this turned out. I'm still not that good at writing smut... so please forgive me. Review? I'd love you forever.


End file.
